micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Federation of Westland
|- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | ---- |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Motto Free Nation, Fair Nation! ---- |- ! Location | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Former Kaliningrad Oblast |- ! Capital city | Калининград/Konigsberg Исторический Капитолий район (Kaliningrad/Konigsberg Historical Capitol City) |- ! Largest city | Калининград/Konigsberg Исторический Капитолий район (Kaliningrad/Konigsberg Historical Capitol City) |- ! Official language(s) | Russian (Official), German (Official), Polish, English, |- ! Official religion(s) | Secular State |- ! Short name | западземля (Westland) |- ! Demonym | Westlandic |- ! Government | Duma headed by an Autocratic President |- ! - President | President Dyck |- ! - Legislature type | National Council |- ! Established |- ! Population | Registered Citizens 13, estimated 900,000 unregistered residents | |- ! Density | Not calculated |- ! Currency | Westlandic Rubles |- ! Time zone | Eastern European Time (EET) UTC+02:00) |- ! National drink | Baltic seawater (Traditional) |- ! |} Westland (Russian: западземля), officially the Federation of Westland is a federal-type autocratic government, with a low power Duma. Located in Northern Europe in the former Kaliningrad oblast, it is often called "the fourth baltic state" by micronationalists. It is predominantly Russian, with Polish and German minorities. And holding its Russian Heritage very close retaining culture and traditions, it is also the 162 most populous nation just ahead of Dijibouti and behind Swaziland (counting unregistered residents) and one of the least populous if only registered citizens are counted. Politics Governance According to the current constitution of the Federation of Westland (which is very similar to the Russian Constitution with a few changes), the country is a federal-type autocratic government with a low power duma (meant to keep the almost full power president in check). The country has multiple local political parties which have seats in the duma. Foreign relations The Federation of Westland has been working for peaceful independance from the Russian Federation, seeking better relations with the West while still retaining its Russian culture, it is only officially recognised by other micronations and has un-offical/un-recognized ambassadors from 2 UN member states (The US, and Russian Federation) Economy The Westlandic economy is mostly agricultural, with some industry in towns and cities. Tourism is a source of income as well as the port of Kaliningrad. A government owned car company called Западная автотранспортное предприятие (English: Western Motor Company) is also one of the more successful registered corperations in Westland. Demographics The population is largely Russian with more than 80% of the population being ethnically Russian, there are also Polish and German minorities in the rural areas. Culture Having strong ethnic ties to Russia the population retains much of the same culture and traditions as Russia. Sports Football The Federation of Westland has an assosiation football team that rarely plays against other nations but occasionally playing against local teams. Baseball Baseball is one sport that Westland doesn't share with Russia as much as the West, baseball is one of the more popular sports after being introduced to the region in the late 80's carrying on into Westland. Offroad racing/stock car racing Another sport mostly taken from the west, stock car racing and offroad racing are both popular with a good environment for driving. Category:Micronations Category:Federation